battlefieldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mapy
Ta lista zawiera wszystkie mapy dostępne w grze, niestety jest ona nieukończona. Battlefield 1 * Salonowy Blitzkrieg – ofensywa nad rzeką Mozą w 1918 roku, walka w ogromnej francuskiej posiadłości. * Las Argoński – las przypominający labirynt usiany stanowiskami obrony, bunkrami i gniazdami karabinów maszynowych, walki toczone w zwarciu. * Forteca Fao – desant morski na półwyspie Al-Fau, walka na wydmach, mostach, mokradłach i płytkich zatokach, a także natarcie na samą fortecę. * Suez – walka o kontrolę nad kanałem, walka na pustyni i przedmieściach Kantary. * Blizna Saint-Quentin – walka na polach bitew północnej Francji, gdzie siły niemieckie mają przełamać linię Brytyjczyków, * Pustynia Synajska – mapa dostępna podczas beta testów, pole bitwy na wschód od El-Dżifar, z osadą Bir el Mazar otoczoną górami i pustynią. * Amiens – potyczka na ulicach i placach francuskiego miasta pomiędzy siłami niemieckimi i brytyjskimi. * Monte Grappa – jedna z ostatnich bitew w Alpach Weneckich, do zdobycia górskie forty chronione przez siły Austro-Węgier. * Skraj Monarchii – walka na ufortyfikowanym brzegu Adriatyku, ze sporym udziałem okrętów wojennych. * Upadek Kolosa – bitwa nad rzeką Selle jesienią 1918 roku, zacięte starcia czołgów i piechoty po przełamaniu linii Hindenburga przez Brytyjczyków. Dodatek dostępny za darmo od grudnia tego roku. * Wieczory w Nivelle – ofensywa wojsk francuskich i brytyjskich przeprowadzona na froncie zachodnim przeciwko siłom niemieckim. Rozpoczęta 9 kwietnia, trwała do 9 maja 1917. Jest pierwszą nocną mapą jaka pojawiła się w Battlefield 1. Battlefield 2 * Gulf of Oman – akcja rozgrywa się w Zatoce Perskiej. * Strike at Karkand – akcji rozgrywa się w mieście, między zabudowaniami. * Mashtuur City – akcja rozgrywa się w centrum miasta Mashtuur. * Kubra Dam – górzysta, kręta lokacja na dodatek z masą dźwigów i gniazd snajperskich. Cała mapa to jedno, wielkie koryto rzeczne, na której budowana jest ogromna tama. * Operation Clean Sweep – baza USMC znajduje się na oddzielnej wyspie, dlatego też jedynym możliwym środkiem transportu są helikoptery Blackhawk, samoloty oraz łodzie. * Sharqi Peninsula – jedna z większych map w grze. Zawiera rozległe wzniesienia, gęsto zabudowane miasteczko, zatokę, plażę i klif w północnej części. * Zatar Wetlands – bagniste tereny, rzeka, wyspy, wzniesienia, kilka mostów... długo można tak wymieniać. Mimo braku typowego zalesienia teren jest urozmaicony. Daje snajperom i innym klasom spore pole do popisu. * Dalian Plant – całkiem rozległa lokacja ze średnimi zabudowaniami, paroma magazynami, dwoma wielkimi kominami, nabrzeżem portowym, lotniskiem i wieloma innymi obiektami, które urozmaicają krajobraz. * Daqing Oilfields – ogromna plansza z rafinerią w roli głównej. * Dragon Valley – mapa o niezbyt dużej wielkości, co powoduje, ze rozgrywka na niej jest bardzo dynamiczna, a wyprowadzenie własnej strategii często mija się z celem. * FuShe Pass – rozległa, zróżnicowana i ciekawa lokacja. Bardzo dobra dla snajperów. Podczas rozgrywki zdecydowanie dominują tu pojazdy ciężkie: czołgi i APC. * Songhua Stalemate – gęsto zalesiona mapa przypominająca wietnamskie puszcze, gdzie amerykańscy żołnierze przeżyli piekło podczas wojny. Znajduje się tu kilka wysepek połączonych mieliznami, a występujące mokradła tworzą dobrze rozbudowaną sieć wodną. Battlefield 3 * Kaspijska Granica – jedna z największych map w całej grze - niemal 1,5km długości. Dzięki otwartym przestrzeniom jest doskonałą areną dla pojazdów - zwłaszcza latających, którym oferuje największą przestrzeń powietrzną. * Szczyt Demawendu – podłużna mapa, z dwiema strefami rozdzielonymi długim tunelem. Strona północna jest kopalnią odkrywkową, podczas gdy strona południowa to fabryka oraz sieć radarowa. Demawend obfituje w zabudowania i wąskie korytarze, oferując nieco otwartej przestrzeni po obu stronach głównego tunelu. Mała ilość roślinności utrudnia życie snajperom, ale rekompensuje to obfitość niewysokich dachów, z których można ostrzeliwać wroga. * Wielki Bazar – zurbanizowana mapa, pełna wąskich uliczek, tuneli oraz pomieszczeń. Po obu stronach mapy znajdują się dwa obszerniejsze place, a po stronie zachodniej fragment autostrady z pomostami. * Wyspa Chark – Od zachodniej strony wyspę okala łańcuch gór, który jest wyśmienitą pozycją snajperską, dającą widok na praktycznie cały teren. Konstrukcje budynków znajdujące się na placu budowy mogą stanowić kuszące gniazdo snajperskie, jednak jest to miejsce bardzo odsłonięte i utrzymanie się na ten pozycji przez dłuższy czas graniczy z cudem. * Kanały Nouszahr – mapa oferująca największe zróżnicowanie scenerii oraz pojazdów. Od nabrzeżnych kontenerowisk, przez bocznice kolejowe i kanały burzowe, po lotniskowiec oraz pas startowy. Do wielu punktów na mapie można dostać się lądem, wodą i powietrzem. * Operacja Ognista Burza – pod wieloma względami to piaszczysty odpowiednik Kaspijskiej Granicy. Jest niemal równie ogromna i oferuje wielką przestrzeń powietrzną. Podstawową różnicą jest znaczne większa ilość oraz kompleksowość zabudowań, co sprzyja łatwiejszemu przejmowaniu punktów kontrolnych przez piechotę. Pustynna burza oferuje bogaty wybór pojazdów oraz okazji do ich skutecznego wykorzystania. * Operacja Metro – Park jest największą otwartą przestrzenią na tej mapie. Stanowi doskonałe pole do popisu zarówno dla snajperów jak i Wsparcia, oferując wiele kryjówek. * Przeprawa przez Sekwanę – jedna z dwóch map usytuowanych w Paryżu. Jest to duża, gęsto zabudowana mapa, przedzielona na dwie części tytułową rzeką. Koncentruje się ona na walce piechoty, więc poza kilkoma pojazdami lądowymi nie ma tutaj żadnych maszyn. Podobnie jak na Wielkim Bazarze, tak i tutaj znajduje się wiele wąskich ulic, bocznych alej i wąskich tuneli, sprzyjających walce na krótkie i średnie dystanse. Snajperzy również znajdą coś dla siebie, ale głównie w okolicach mostów przecinających rzekę oraz szerszych ulic. * Autostrada do Teheranu – zurbanizowana mapa, obfitująca w otwarte przestrzenie. Mapa przedzielona jest na dwie części tytułową autostradą. Po jej obu stronach znajdują się zabudowania sprzyjające walce na krótkie i średnie dystanse, a dzieląca je przestrzeń nad autostradą oraz długie, proste ulice dają okazję do skutecznego używania broni snajperskich. Battlefield 4 * Fabryka 311 – kompleks fabryki czołgów w rosyjskim lesie. Taka lokalizacja oferuje pole do popisu zarówno pojazdom, jak też piechocie. Gracze mogą zdetonować obecną w jednym budynku bombę, by zawalił się wysoki komin, zmieniając nieco układ lokacji. To jedyna mapa w Battlefield 4 z jesienną kolorystyką. * Zapora na Mekongu – mapa wzorowana na zabudowaniach przy dużej tamie na rzece Mekong w Chinach. Zaporę można zburzyć, powodując zasypanie fragmentu mapy gruzem. Lokacja ta oferuje dużo miejsca do poruszania się dla piechoty, pojazdy muszą uważać na ostrzał zza budynków i przeszkód terenowych, choć też mają pole do manewrowania. * Strefa Powodziowa – centrum mapy to chińskie miasteczko niedaleko rzeki, znajdujące się w strefie powodziowej. Walki toczą się na ulicach i dachach. Kiedy gracze zniszczą wał powodziowy, ulice zostają zalane, a na mapie pojawiają się łodzie. Wtedy większość walk piechoty przenosi się na dachy, połączone ze sobą kładkami. Dostępne są też tereny poza miasteczkiem - pagórki i łąki * Linia Kolejowa Golmud – ogromna mapa stworzona z myślą o starciach pojazdów. Piechota może poczuć się bezpieczna tylko w okolicach punktów do zdobycia, gdzie zazwyczaj są budynki, niektóre nawet wielopiętrowe. Jeden z punktów to pociąg, który przemieszcza się w stronę bazy zespołu kontrolującego punkt. * Sztorm na Paracelach – archipelag wysp na Morzu Chińskim. Mapa, na której fani łodzi poczują się jak w domu. Gracze mogą zestrzelić turbinę w oddali, przez co oparty o nią zepsuty okręt przesuwa się i wbija w jedną z wysp. W trakcie meczu zmienia się też pogoda - nadchodzi sztorm. * Operacja Blokada – mapa przeznaczona do starć piechoty. To kompleks wielu pomieszczeń więziennych wydrążonych w górze. Duża liczba przesmyków i korytarzy zapobiega powstawaniu punktów zatorowych i stwarza możliwości zachodzenia wrogów z flanki i od tyłu. Gracze mogą zawalić wieżę strażniczą w środku więzienia albo blokować niektóre korytarze. * Kurort Hajnan – mapa, w której centrum znajduje się luksusowy hotel na tropikalnym wybrzeżu. Dach budynku to idealna pozycja dla snajperów, którzy muszą jednak uważać na śmigłowce, a także na fakt, że wschodnie i zachodnie skrzydło hotelu można zupełnie zniszczyć. W paru miejscach, na ulicach, rozlane są plamy oleju, które można podpalić - stanowią one zagrożenie dla piechoty, ograniczają widoczność. * Oblężenie Szanghaju – mapa miejska, dużo miejsc, w których może ukryć się piechota. Oferuje też sporo otwartej przestrzeni powietrznej między dwoma dzielnicami, nad rzeką. Gracze mogą zniszczyć największy wieżowiec w centrum mapy, co skutkuje ograniczoną widocznością spowodowaną szarym pyłem. * Wroga Transmisja – pola, łąki i wielki satelitarny talerz wojskowy w centrum. Piechota może walczyć pod nim lub na nim, można też wjechać na niego mniejszymi pojazdami. Gracze mogą zniszczyć stalowe liny podtrzymujące nadajnik, by ten spadł na talerz, niszcząc go i zabijając wszystkich, którzy akurat znajdą się w nieodpowiednim miejscu. * O Brzasku – druga typowo miejska mapa w Battlefield 4, oferuje chyba najmniej pola manewru dla odrzutowców w porównaniu do innych map. Bardzo dużo miejsc, w których mogą ukryć się żołnierze, łatwo organizować zasadzki na pojazdy. Gracze mogą odkręcić zawór gazu pod ulicą, powodując po pewnym czasie wybuch niszczący drogę i most. Battlefield Hardline * Śródmieście – mapa, mająca przypominać centrum Los Angeles. Posiada sporo wysokich budynków oraz możliwy do zniszczenia dźwig, dzięki czemu jest ona wręcz idealna dla snajperów. * Pustynia – typowo pustynna mapa, na której występuje burza piaskowa. Większość obszaru mapy zajmuje miasteczko. Dookoła znajdują się niewielkie wzniesienia, z których skorzystać mogą snajperzy. * Everglades – jest osadzona na rozległych terenach bagiennych. Na środku mapy jest mały kompleks pomieszczeń oraz platform, wokół którego rozciągają się ziemiane górki. Nie można zapomnieć o sporej roślinności na tej mapie. * Napad na Bank – przypomina z lekka mapę Śródmieście, lecz jej główna część skupia się na zawartym w nazwie banku. * Wykolejeni – mapa oddalona nieco od centrum Los Angeles, która składa się z niewielkich budynków, kanałów i rozciągających się przez środek mapy torów. * Plantacja Konopi – nawiązuje ona do pewnej lokacji z trybu jednoosobowego w Battlefield Hardline. W centrum mapy znajduje się owa plantacja konopi. Natomiast na obrzeżach mapy znajdują się wysokie budynki. * Wzgórza Hollywood – przenosimy się do wzgórz Hollywood, gdzie znajduje się ogromny dom, wraz z kilkunastoma ścieżkami, które prowadzą do niego od dołu. * Dzielnica – jedna z najmniejszych map w serii Battlefield. Jest podłużną mapą, składającą się z kilku naprawdę małych budynków oraz ich podwórek, głównej alejki i gęsto umieszczonych ogrodzeń, takich jak mur czy drewniany płot. * Odpływ – średnich rozmiarów mapa, na środku której znajduje się wyspa z niemałym domem, którego dach jest rajem dla snajperów. Nieco dalej od głównej wyspy porozrzucane są pomniejsze wysepki. Kategoria:Mapy